thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginner
"It's just so typical. Where there is land, there is people, where there is people there is good, where there is good there is bad and where there is good and bad, there is war." -The Beginner The Beginner 'is a Time Lord, and a member of The Time Lord Alliance. He is the main character in Beginners Adventures. Personality 1st Incarnation The First incarnation of The Beginner has a weird personality. It's a bit all over the place but very sneaky too. He can talk plants into a trap! He can get a bit sentimental too and angry at others opinions. When someone dies he goes into 'serious mode' and get's the job done, nothing to stop him. In series two when he met Mardock, he knew nearly EVERYTHING which made him mad, because he liked surprising people. Other then that, he made a good friend out of Mardock, he even took away his permanent injury! 2nd Incarnation The new Beginner is a bit, random crazy all sorts of things, but is serious when he needs to be. He needs to be sure in the safety of others, ensuring them to ''be careful when entering a place which could have some aspects of danger in it. He is very excited when encountering new things, if it is alien or even a new planet that he has never been to before. He is very smart, after noticind g a collision of three seperate parts of time in one temple. Series 1 Attack of the Plant The Beginner is on his lonesome talking to the audience deciding where to go and picks his destination: the Jones Garden where he came across a time displaced sentient plant. Who admits it ate ''everyone including Jim Jones. Realizing that the plant is dangerous The Beginner is able to defeat it with ease back in his TARDIS he comes to the realization that the plant mentioned the Time Crack. The War and the Time Crack Now he sets off to an adventure to find the Time Crack. He lands in World War Two and finds an odd spinning brick at the foot of his TARDIS. He meets The Doctor in this episode, inside a half bombed house. As well as getting rid of the Time Crack, he needs to help The Doctorhttp://thetimelordalliance.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctorget to his TARDIS, on the roof of the half bombed house. A very odd man is there, but everyone forgets about him since he stepped on the crack and was erased from time. The Beginner then finds out, the crack is alive! It diguised as a crack of time to not be lonely, but now it is just a crack from a bomb, the spinning brick was explained as a 'friend' which the Time Crack got a brick and turned it alive. The Beginner was about to leave WWII but The Doctorhttp://thetimelordalliance.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctorreturns, his TARDIS regected him, so they need to get the TARDIS from where it last landed... Rome. TARDIS in Rome The Beginner with new friend The Doctorhttp://thetimelordalliance.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctorland in Rome. It's all a good sight AND they manage to find The TARDIS, but a Roman guard is guarding it (which is a bit odd... it's a blue box for all he knows). He sees statues, houses and of course The Roman guard, nothing interesting. But The Doctor gets stabbed by the guard and he starts regenerating. They walk into The Beginner's TARDIS for ohm to regenerate, but he stops regenerating! But they go in to rest. When they walk out, the statues have moved and The Roman guard has dissapeared! Stuff happens, but The Doctor gets captured, he JUST manages to release The Doctor. The way The Beginner defeated the statues (in Series 2 known as The Rock Kind) by pressing buttons in the TARDIS and using the statues time teleporter to themselves, meaning they could be anywhere in time... Skeleton in Hell The Beginner lands on a planet called Hell, similar to how it could be described on Earth. He meets a skeleton who talks about everyone else escaping. Then a weird, sudden entity enters the skeleton and is after The Beginner! The Beginner runs around Hell, trying to talk the entity out of... getting him. That failed, so The Beginner ran to his TARDIS, taking off and destroying Hell... but now where are evil beings going to be when they die? Revenge of the Basilisk The Beginner recives a panic auto SOS, so he landed a few minutes before the incident. No one was there! But a massive flash and people appeared! And so did a large snake from the snake kind (like the flesh kind and the metal kind). And then The Beginner was frozen because of the Basilisk's eyes, when he was unfrozen, he mentioned Harry Potter and managed to defeat The Basilisk with ease. Series 2 End of the Line This is where he meets Mardock, a very smart man. It starts when there is a massive black hole and is sucking in everything! Mardock arrests himself for a trap, leaving in whichever way help came from. The Beginner caught the SOS and landed on the space ship (which the name was never known). This black hole sucked in all time and space, meaning it was the end of the vortex (which results in End of the Line). The Beginner escapes all of Mardock's traps and asks questions. In this episode, it is found out why his TARDIS is a blue box like The Doctor's (which is because of a TARDIS crash). In the end, they both run into the TARDIS and escape the crashing ship. Return of the Rock Kind This episode, the name of the statues faced in Rome is found out. Mardock wanted to land ages ago in the past (modern day is ages ago for him). There are statues there too, great display. Mardock wanted to smash one, doubting it really was a statue but The Beginner stopped him. But it came to bite him in the neck, as one of them was stranging him. Before, The Beginner melted Mardock's hammer, and now he needed it back. Good ol' Mardock saves him. He also takes pills, so The Beginner conviscated it, but it was for his permenent leg ingury. This gave The Beginner a plan, he took the life from the statues and put it into his leg! Another job solved. Test of a Time Lord Part 1 and 2 The Beginner with his good friend Mardock are in the TARDIS. The Beginner in some kind of rush for some reason, but Mardock then found out why. A beam pulled the TARDIS to Gallifrey (which is a bit weird). It's because he needs to take The Test of a Time Lord, to prove if you are worthy of the name of a Time Lord. All his family have died in this test, which is why he ran from it. Lots of crazy stuff happened, he needed the brick to teleport him out, he thought he found it, but it was a trap. He fell into a room with loads of doors, but only one was correct... In part 2, they choose the corrcet one by a sonic device (and a dying Time Lord). They avoid arrows and a loose bridge, until they lead to a hill, once he gets the brick, A BOULDER IS REALSED, Mardock was nearly crashed, but they were all teleported back, to afety Convertion The duo land in a cyber base which oddly enough, contains a cyberman. The Beginner is tried to be converted but he fights hi way back. Unfortunately it was too late, the only thing to stop him was a red potion, smashed on his head, with heat of lava and he glass from the bottle itself. He regenerates into a new body.. Series 3 2012 The Beginner enters his TARDIS, which is in a bad state, but un-noticable. He takes off so the TARDIS can heal, but he realises he left Mardock behind, but going back would be a very unwise move. When in the time vortex, he stumbles across a woman who just out of no where apppeared in his TARDIS. Joanna Johnson was her name and would be the new companion for The Beginner. She commited an unknown crime which led her execution of the Judoon, but The Beginner saved her. There is a big introduction to her and the new Beginner, the line "Inside the TARDIS made of banana waffles, without bananas, or waffles for that matter...", can prove he will be weird sometimes. In this episode, we see a bald man, seeming to talk to himself, but soon can be seen there's a voice in his head talking to him, about an ancient caldender. The world will end in 2012... The Beginner and Jo land in a place which is the same location as where the man was. They walk and talk, but the BEginner has a vision, he falls into a pool of lava, whilst the world is ending. He knows something must be done... The First Clue It starts off with the couple outside a wooden door with enter if you dare written at the front. They are both brave and decide it's for the good of humanity, and enter the temple. There are pillars and chests everywhere and gold bars along side them, but they aren't there for the riches. The Beginner doesn't trust her that much, so he warns her not to steal anything from the temple. They walk along the corridor, Jo mentions there should be a statue, soon afterwards The Beginner finds a clue, carved in a gold brick. 'The staue of gold where the secrets are told', great start for any clues. They look around and the Beginner mentions Mardock, who happens to be Jo's great great great great grandfather, meaning Mardock lives. He talks about regeneration and remembers he had a sonic device. He now has a sonic sweet, how he got a new device is a mystery. He finds the statues and tells it, he's looking for a stone calender. Jo, missing out the statue, finds out it was telling lies, it said it was in the next village, but is actually in a cave, behind a chest of coco beans, under the stairs. They find out the chest sparkles, so it can't hae beans in it. Stuff happens and they talk about the calender and changing history, but the episode ends with the lines 'Jo... meet... my dad...' Like Father Like Son The father is very bloody, with ripped clothing and odd skin colours, which looked nothing like the dead one in Test of a time Lord. He finds out that the father is the one that created this whole problem of 2012, he cursed the calender. The dad gives his son, The Beginner a choice, join him, replace Earth with Gallifrey and create a new species of Time Lords, with them as leaders, or kill him, kill his father and save Earth, destroying the Time Lords. By this point, The Beginner realises everything wrong with the test of a Time Lord, it's impossible, it cannot happen. This was the truth, Gallifrey was gone forever. It was a hard choice, one civilisation was going to die and it was up to The Beginner to make that choice. He talks to Jo about this hard decision, naming pros and cons for each choice. They are both even and he has gotten nowhere in making his choice. His father gives him a message, saying that if he doesn't make his choice, he will be killed. Jo says she researched Time Lords and that he can regenerate, but The Beginner would like that to not be a choice. The Beginner and Jo feel dizzy and faint when the father comes. they wake up in a weird place. There is a green and red button in that place, he knows he is still inside the temple. It says click the green button at own risk, so it's dangerous... the father deadlocked the teleport which means they need to find other ways to get out of the room, the only option seems to be the dangerous green button. Jo presses the green button and The Beginner takes out his sword. A mummy starts chasing Jo around. The Beginner is injured and killed two mummies, he closed the door by pressing the red button. The Beginner realises something with this experience. An Egyptian mummy in an Aztec temple where the Mayan calender is hidden. There is a loop with this temple. It's an aftermath of a big time change. The dad borrows Jo to talk. He whispers something in her ear. He says 'You have seen me before and you will seen me again, another Time Lord, he has met him'. Who could this man be? Jo is given a guess and if she doesn't she will die. she reveals why she was senetenced to execution, she changed history. He says the Beginner had a TARDIs crash with this man. When they return, The BEginner made his choice and takes his sword out. He yells at the father and kills him. Then the father sets them to a trap that can neer be escaped... Cave of Curses The Beginner gets trapped in a cage, whilst Jo stays in her normal location in the temple. The Beginner uses his sonic to communicate with Jo, outside of the cae. His first cave challenge is darkness, which is a still gas that burns. Jo is trying to stop it, but The Beginner knows there is no way, so he runs, burnt. After that he comes up to a man, who is also in the trap. He was no help for the further task, which is to choose the right path. the Beginner uses sonic but it doesn't help, so he has to make a dangerous choice. He goes in one and he escapes the cave. Jo reveals the secret to The Beginner, but he is content, because he knows what he has to do, to save the world... Time Lord Duel LONG STORY SHORT He goes to Earth and Gallifrey to look for clues, and in the end he has to return back to the time loop, and fight his father in a sword battle, which The Beginner wins. Jo leaves herself a note for the future which means they can meet, whilst The Beginner knows where to go for their next adventure. The Timelord Alliance Dalek Games Saga The Beginner first joined the time lord alliance! The Writer was keeping a secret so he asked. He became a part of the alliance. The Beginner was captured by Gramos and sent to the dalek games (which was named that thanks to The Beginner for referencing it to the hunger games). He fought Rock Kind and Daleks in this. He escaped thanks to his TARDIS, and he rescued The Scientist too. Saga of Goodbye The Beginner was one of the few who stayed, after so many members of the alliance left. The Space Station and the General People started appearing in his TARDIS. The Writer, Spike and a... prisoner(?) and also a late addition, The Crypter. The Beginner at the first sight of him, didn't like him. For one, he didn't know him, but he also said he fought off aliens, had a map in his head and then flying HIS TARDIS! When the dark being mentioned Ramasus and Spike mentioned he has not heard that name in a while. The Beginner instantly felt he knew absolutely nothing of the alliance. Dalek games, Gramos, Rock Kind, The Hero. Hardly anything. Spike wondered on and he felt he was blabbering on too much, but SNAP and The Beginner really wanted to know more on the alliance! He was prepared to visit the start of the alliance! Spike didn't know much but The Writer did. Only it wasn't enough, so The Beginner asked nicely... and with that it took off. The TARDIS didn't land at the start of the alliance... but it did land in the Alliance space station, in the early stages of the Alliance. A big and bulky man knocked him out and trapped The Beginner in an acid shower room for trespassing. In the end, The Beginner told him he was in the alliance from the future and he was released. His name was The Destructer. A series of events happening, The Destructer getting away and stuff with Alyssa and The Scientist and also The Writer! The Destructer ended up being The Beginner, falling into the mystic hole and making him alter time on a massive scale, not affecting him though. This mystic hole seems to be an impossible object in the fabric of space, but more imporant issues need to be delt with. The Beginner went back in time and stopped it, but since one of those realities happened, he was uneffected, and neither was anyone else around him, including the people of the space station and the other Time Lords (and Ruion). The Final Hour The Beginner in the TARDIS with The Scientist and The Writer. The Headmaster is there, talking about the matrix and how The Beginner had to guard it, yet he failed and The Headmaster got his hands on it. The Matrix slips out of The Beginner's hands and now they must retrieve it, but they need the chrasteon crystallite items to do so. Meanwhile, Spike is on a quest for the items because he was told that it would end all evil in the universe. They find a Ruion coin and traces of Ruion, they know Spike must be there. In the end, he found out the items were forged and The Headmaster's plan is revealed. He wanted to stop his regeneration whilst there was a quest. The Beginner helped him, using the mystic hole. The Impossible Man The Beginner investigated a weird happening in a circus. A man who could damage himself so much, but not be in any danger, like taking his arm off. The Writer and The Scientist helped investigate the weird happenings of the circus. When they tried to take a fingerprint sample, they found out he didn't have fingerprints, and was nervous about filing paper. Also, he was afraid of daylight. They found out in the end that he belongs to the brotherhood of time, (Randy Conas). Time caught up with them after the alliance destroyed their time machines. The reason for the circus act was because currency is valueable to them. The Rise of the Being The Puzzle Gods 'Shorts 'S'horts is a series with small episodes, where The Beginner has a camera and talks to his viewers. Stories that aren't episodes may be referenced here. New Year This is the first shorts episode, where a camera appears in his TARDIS. He decided to use this moment to wish people a new year, whatever year it may be! New Adventures The new Beginner decides to take out his own camera and talk about new adventures to come. 2013 The Beginner with Jo wishing yet another new year. The reference in this show is Jim Jones, who they are celebrating Christmas with in the brand new TARDIS. Beginner's Adventure's Stories BA Stories are stories made off of different series. Series 1 is about during the Time War and the rest is to be named. To check out the stories that are uploaded and soon to be stories, click this link: https://sites.google.com/site/beginnersadventures/home Encounters The Beginner, running away from the Time Lords, has his first adventure. He lands in a forest of biomes who goes off into the cloud ones. He meets up with Majestic, a cloud creature who lived in a village which got destroyed by the cloud creatures. The Beginner manages to stop the war, with help of the cloud king. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Gallifreyans Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Characters in Beginners Adventures